


Moving On

by xaeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaeral/pseuds/xaeral
Summary: In the wake of the Daxamite invasion Kara seeks comfort with Lena.





	1. Step 1: Have Some Fun

Kara floated in the sky, staring at the stars above her as she contemplated what she should do with Mon-El gone. The bustling National City was far below her, yet she could still hear everything and everyone. It was overwhelming right now, she didn’t want to be near anyone. She just wanted a moment of peace, without having to fly thousands of kilometres away from her home. The stars above offered no guidance to the blonde alien, yet when she looked down at the city after hours of looking at the stars she felt more at peace with her decision. 

Looking at the time on her phone Kara sighed. It was well past midnight and she would likely have to head into what was left of CatCo the next morning to begin writing up stories about the recent Daxmite invasion.  
Well I’m already going to get next to no sleep I may as well do a quick patrol of the city before I go to bed. Kara thought to herself as she shot off. 

The city was mostly dark, but the highest room in the LCorp building still had it’s light on. Curious, Kara flew closer to building to see that the light was emanating from Lena’s office. Lena was hunched over her laptop, tapping away furiously when she heard a light tap at her balcony door. Turning around she saw a red cape billowing in the wind. Smiling she strode over to the door and unlocked it for her Kryptonian friend.  
“You’re out patrolling late Supergirl.” Lena said as she signaled the hero to come in.  
“Yeah, I can’t sleep. It seems i’m not the only one though.” Kara replied as she wandered into the room.  
“I’m sorry your Daxamite friend was essentially exiled from the planet.”  
“It’s not your fault, you saved the entire planet. Which is amazing by the way.” Kara shrugged. She desperately didn’t want to talk about Mon-El right now. Particularly while she was in her super suit and in front of Lena.  
“It was nothing. Would you like a drink?” Lena offered, taking the cue to change the topic.  
“You know liquor from Earth doesn’t affect me right?” Kara jokingly asked.  
With a chuckle Lena pointed at the variety of drink available.  
“There’s more than alcohol here darling, and yes, I am aware that Kryptonians need something a little stronger, which is why I have this.” Lena said as she pulled out some alcohol Kara had seen at the bar that the gang frequented.  
“Well that’s a surprise, I don’t imagine many of your guests require something quite that strong. Though I won’t say no, it’s been one hell of a day.”  
“I procured it somewhat recently, you never know when it’ll come in handy.” She said as she passed the crystal glass filled with a blue liquid over to Kara. 

The two chatted till the sun rose, the bottle containing the blue alcohol known as angel’s dew now half empty and a thirty year old scotch in worse condition.  
“I should go.” Kara blurted out. The words of a hero had vanished several hours ago and now it may as well have been a very sloppy Kara cosplaying as Supergirl.  
“I don’t think you can fly in that condition.” Lena laughed as she messaged her driver to come pick her up.  
Kara nodded in agreement. “I guess this hero will be catching the bus home.” she said with a grin.  
“Oh no she won’t, you will be coming back to my place and we will sober up together, and hopefully get some rest.” Lena ordered.  
“You know, I don’t think I have choice.”  
“Good, I’m glad you understand the situation.” Lena said with an alluring smile.  
Grinning at each other they slipped into Lena’s private elevator, and stepped onto the street behind LCorp.  
“I use this exit when the press are being particularly aggressive.” Lena informed the hero.  
“Smart move.” Kara nodded with approval.  
Before the two could continue their conversation, Lena’s car appear, her driver quickly hopped out and opened the doors for the two ladies before him.  
“Thank you, for the early pick-up, could you please take us to my apartment.”Lena said as they slid into the car.

The drive wasn’t long, but the two sat in a comfortable silence. Throughout the night Lena had been piecing together who Supergirl truly was. It was clear from her mannerisms that Kara was Supergirl but Lena didn’t want to press her reporter friend. She knew that Kara would tell her in her own time. Meanwhile Kara was debating telling Lena the truth when they arrived at her apartment. It wouldn’t be long before Lena figured it out, if she hadn’t already. 

The car came to a gentle stop and the ladies stepped out of the car. Lena led the way for Supergirl to follow, as they wandered into a large modern building. Instead of going to the elevator like Kara figured Lena would do, she walked past it and into a backroom where another elevator was hidden. The door to the elevator required a retinal scan and was guarded by two security officers who smiled at Lena as she entered the room.  
“Good morning Miss Luthor.” The taller one said.  
Lena flashed a smile and offered her passphrase Otters and stepped into the elevator with a slightly confused super behind her.  
“This is quite secure. Scans, passphrases, security. I don’t think it’s overboard but it’s well done.” Kara commented as the elevator shot into motion.  
“I did design this myself. Couldn’t have Lex blow me up could I?” Lena replied with a smile.  
Kara nodded in agreement, it made sense that Lena had designed the security and building from what Kara guessed. 

With a soft ding the doors of the elevator slid open and Lena strode out into a modern penthouse suit. The windows were huge and had amazing views of the city. But they didn’t shed too much light into the wooden apartment. Kara was in complete awe.  
“This place is huge!” Kara said as she followed Lena for the tour.  
“And this is my room.” Lena announced as she entered yet another room, this time Kara hovered at the door, uncertain about invading the other woman's privacy.  
“Now is when you come into my room, and stare at it with awe Supergirl.” Lena said as she rummaged in her draws for two pairs of sweatpants and shirts.  
Kara slowly stepped passed the threshold, the room was slightly darker than the rest of the apartment, but it felt warmer because of it. A king bed, neatly made up sat in the middle of the room. Redwood bookshelves with a large TV were built into the wall across from the bed. And two doors sat to the right of the bed, one to a walk in robe and one to an ensuite bathroom.  
“This is nice.” Kara said as she was hit in face by a pair of sweatpants and then a shirt.  
“I thought Supergirl would have had better reflexes.” Lena laughed as she saw Kara just standing there with pants on her face.  
“I’m normally pretty quick, but I imagine the hours of drinking have slowed me down a lot.” Pulling the pants and shirt off of her face, Kara grinned. “But what are these for?” She continued with confusion in etched on her face.  
“Well humans typically wear these to be comfortable. And often will sleep in them.” Lena drawled. “This is a bed. Humans typically use this device to sleep on.” Lena continued as she pointed to the bed.  
“Ha ha, Lena. I know what they’re meant for but I can’t impose on you this much.” Kara replied.  
“Nonsense, now take off your suit, get changed into those sweats and come to bed. You’re not going to be saving the world for at least six more hours.”  
Knowing that she wouldn’t get anywhere by arguing with the Luthor, Kara wandered into the bathroom and changed.  
“Good now come to bed.” Lena demanded as she slowly changed out of her business attire, into a pair of Harvard sweats.  
“Are you sure you don’t mind, I can sleep on the couch if it’s easier for you?” Kara offered.  
“I’m going to have to repeat myself again aren’t I?”  
Laughing, kara slipped into the bed beside Lena, choosing the side with items on the bedside table. The two slowly crept closer to the other in the bed, subconsciously seeking the other's warmth.  
Kara felt Lena’s breathing slow as she drifted off into the land of sleep.  
Quietly Kara whispered to Lena “I’m Kara Danvers.”  
Not expecting a response Kara rolled over and let sleep take over her.  
“I know.” Lena mumbled.


	2. Step 2: Sign the NDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are the worst. But confessionals are worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a positive response. While I was uncertain about writing another chapter to this, the positive response made me want to continue. So, while I'm uncertain of how long I'll make this I do intend to make it a multi-chapter fic. Also this will likely be the only time I post two chapter in one day. Expect a chapter every two or three days.

Kara woke with a throbbing in her skull, dry mouth and an intense hatred for the sun. It would have been a beautiful day for anyone that didn’t have a hangover. Groaning, Kara looked at her surroundings. The room was too dark, the bed far too comfortable to be hers and the body beside her was unfamiliar. Rubbing her eyes into focus Kara looked at the body beside her.   
It’s a woman. Ok that’s something. Kara thought to herself.   
“You’re thinking too loud Kara.” Lena mumbled.   
Why am I in bed with Lena?  
Lena made shushing noise as she pulled Kara closer and nuzzled into her chest.   
Oh Rao! Did I sleep with Lena last night. Why would I do that. Right the alcohol. That stuff was full on. Even when thinking Kara rambled.   
“You’re not going to think quietly are you.” Lena said with a scowl.   
“I’m sorry, I’m just really confused.” Kara replied as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Lena’s dark locks.   
Lena sat up with a start, and began to rummage through her beside draw for some aspirin.  
“Want some?” Lena said as she offered the pack to Kara.  
“Er, no thank you.” Kara said as another pang of pain shot through her head.   
So this is a hangover. I really need some meds that will work on me. Kara thought.   
“Come one we’ll get some water, and we can have a chat. It seems we have a few things to discuss.” Lena said as she slid out of the bed and out into the living areas.   
Looking down at herself, Kara was only more confused. She didn’t recall ever owning clothes like this.   
“They’re mine, now get out here.” Lena said.  
Mind reader. Kara hissed to herself as she made her way to Lena in the kitchen. 

Lena pulled out two bottles of water from her fridge and a couple of pieces of fruit for them each. With a nod of thanks Kara took the water and half of the fruit. Scowling again, Lena shoved all bar one piece of fruit to Kara.   
“You eat more.” Lena muttered.   
“And you know.” Kara replied with sadness in her eyes. She didn’t want Lena to find out from a drunken stupor.   
“I do. But I guess I should have realised sooner since you said that you flew on a bus to my office.”  
Kara’s shoulders drooped. This would make things much more complicated. Kara knew that she was one of Lena’s only friends in National City and Lena was practically Kara’s best friend.   
“It’s fine Kara, I’m not mad.” Lena announced.   
“I thought you were human Lena.”  
“Of course, I’m human Kara. Where on earth did you get the idea that I’m anything but human?” Lena spluttered out, confused by Kara’s comment.   
“Human’s can’t read minds.” Kara said warily.   
Laughing, Lena walked over to Kara and patted her on the shoulder.   
“Darling, you’re just easy to read. I promise I can’t read minds.”   
Kara shuddered as Lena spoke the word Darling. Tingles went up her spine. It sounded so perfect coming from Lena. 

The two sat down at Lena’s dining room table, opposite each other. Close enough that it was still somewhat intimate but far enough away that either could escape if need be.   
“So, you’re Supergirl. And I’m a Luthor.” Lena began.   
“To be fair since we’ve known each other you’ve always been a Luthor and I’ve always been a Super.” Kara continued on.   
The point was a fair one Lena conceded, nothing really had changed.   
“So are we still friends?” Kara tentatively asked with hope in her eyes. A frown crossed Lena’s face as she mulled over the question.   
“Of course we are.” The CEO replied with a slight smile. Kara released her baited breath in relief.   
“Okay, good. So you said that you had something you wanted to discuss?” Kara asked.   
“Well, we should probably get me an NDA to sign from the DEO. Just for security sake.” Lena offered.   
Kara’s jaw dropped, not only was Lena thinking of Kara’s privacy but she knew about the DEO.   
“H-How do you know about the DEO?” Kara stuttered.   
“Pssh, I’m Lex Luthor’s sister of course. I inherited a lot of his research.” Lena said dismissively. “So how does this sound, you scoff that fruit, then we head to the DEO and then I’ll treat you to some real food from Noonan’s.” Lena offered.   
With a nod, Kara begin to seriously dig into her fruit and water. A smile danced on her lips as, Lena watched her friend go nuts on the fruit before her. It’s an endearing sight to Lena, and she can’t help but feel her chest tighten when Kara looks up at her with a big grin, clearly feeling better.Lena smiles back as she gets up and heads back into her room to put on appropriate clothes for the day. 

Kara padded into the room mere moment’s after Lena had got her dress on.  
“Do you want a hand zipping that?” Kara asks.   
“That’d be wonderful.” responds, as she turns her back to Kara. Tentatively Kara tugs the zip up, making sure not to touch anywhere on Lena.   
“You’re good to go.” Kara says once the dress is completely zipped up. “I’m just gonna put my suit back on, I’ll fly us to the DEO and then I’ll nip home to get changed.”   
Lena barely has time to nod before Kara is back in her Supergirl suit.   
“That trick must be incredibly handy when you’re preparing for a date.” Lena joked.   
“You have no idea.” Kara says as she moves closer to Lena. “You ready to go?”  
“Give me two seconds.” Lena says as she half runs into the bathroom to put on some make-up and then darts out into the kitchen to get her bag.  
“Alright let’s go, I’m assuming we’re going via Super Airlines?” Lena says as she signals KAra to follow her. Lena leads Kara to a huge balcony. There’s a small garden and a variety of seating areas.   
“This is huge Lena. Your apartment is like 4 of mine. Probably more than that.” Kara says with awe clearly in her voice.   
“Well if i’m not at work, I’m normally at home, so I figured, why not go all out.” Lena replies with a shrug. 

After coming to her senses, kara approaches Lena, offering to pick her up bridal style. Lena nods in agreement and tightens her arms around Kara’s neck when the hero careful holds her.   
“Tell me if we’re going too fast. I know you don’t like flying” Kara says as she slowly lifts them into the sky.   
Before Lena can respond Kara takes off towards the DEO. She’s going considerably slower than normal and Lena seems to have to qualms with the speed they’re currently going. 

The flight is a short one. And everyone at the DEO is surprised to see a Luthor in the building. Lena pretends to not notice the looks of surprise.   
“Which way Kara?” Lena asks, deliberately using the heroes real name.   
Kara motions for Lena to follow and takes her to see Alex.   
“Hey Alex, where do I get the NDA forms, I need to get someone to sign one.” Kara asks her sister sweetly.   
Without looking at her Alex points to a cupboard.   
“Who do you need to sign it?” Alex replies, still focused on the screen in front of her.   
“Oh you know...Just Lena.” Kara mumbles.  
“Who is Mena?” Asks as she finally looks at Kara, confusion clearly etched on her face.  
“Don’t worry I’ll get it sorted and filed.” Kara says deliberately not correcting her sister.   
It takes less than a second for everything to click into place as Alex looks past Kara to see Lena standing confidently behind her.   
“You said Lena.” Alex deadpans.   
The two sisters bicker over Kara’s decision to tell Lena for a series of minutes until Lena clears her throat.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but, could you two please stop fighting like i’m not here.” Lena asks politely.   
Kara looks at Lena apologetically but, it’s clear Alex didn’t care.   
“R-right, sorry about that, let’s get this signed and then food.” Kara apologizes while waving around the nondisclosure agreement.   
Lena makes quick work of the paperwork and hands it to Alex.   
“I’m sure you’ll be able to look after this Agent Danvers.” Lena says, challenging the elder Danvers.   
Alex snatches the documents away from LEna and drops them on her desk.   
“If you hurt her, so help me.” Alex threatens.   
“Alex stop it.” Kara demands, with hurt on her face. The last thing she wanted was for her sister and best friend to fight.   
“Let’s go Lena.” Kara says as she picks Lena up.  
“We’ll be talking about this more Kara.” Alex promises as she watches Kara fly out of the DEO with Lena in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, lunch date fluff.


	3. Step 3: Good food, friends and a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and a serious conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments!

Lena sat perched on the armrest of Kara’s couch as she took in the room around her. Everything was just so Kara. The room was warm, but not too warm, bright, but not too bright and it felt like home. Lena had known for quite some time that she viewed Kara as more than a friend, but being in her apartment and so close to the blonde, confirmed her feelings. Nodding to herself knew that she would make National City’s hero hers. 

Meanwhile in Kara flitted between outfits. She knew she wanted to to look nice for Lena but couldn’t pinpoint the emotion behind it. After several minutes Kara wandered out of her bedroom in jeans and her favourite blouse.   
“Ready to go?” Kara asked the CEO.   
“Yeah sure, I’ve messaged my driver, he’s waiting downstairs for us. We can’t have you flying around as Kara Danvers.”   
The two made their way downstairs and slid into the back of the black car waiting for them. Without a word needed the driver took them to a nearby restaurant that Lena frequented. It was one of the fancier places in town, but had some great food. 

The two women were guided in and seated at a table in a secluded area, away from prying eyes.   
“Perks of being a CEO?” Kara asked.  
“More like perks of being a Luthor.” Lena laughed.   
A waiter came over lot long after, cutting off the conversation.   
“May I take your order ladies?”  
Kara fumbled with the menu, while she was starving the food was ridiculously expensive for a reporter and she could barely comprehend what half of the meals were made of. Lena of course, picked up on Kara’s confusion quickly.   
“I’ve been here before a few times, you might find these two to be to your liking.” Lena said as she pointed to items on the menu.   
Kara nodded dumbly.   
“I’ll take this then and a water, thanks.” Kara said to the waiter as pointed to one of the meals Lena suggested.   
“I’ll take the usual, and a water as well.” Lena requested.   
With a nod the waiter wrote down the order and strode off.   
“So when are you expected in the office?” Lena asked, hoping Kara would say not today.   
“Ugh, I probably should have gone in by now. Miss Grant is going to kill me.” Kara groaned.   
Pausing for a moment Lena mulled over ways to get Kara out of any trouble.  
“Why don’t we turn this into a work date. You can have an exclusive on L-Corp’s stance on the Daxamite invasion.” Lena proposed.   
Kara’s stomach flipped at the thought of this being a date of any kind and nodded enthusiastically after realising she was unable to form words at that point in time.   
The more time Kara spent with Lena the more she learned that the CEO was going to be her undoing in the best kind of way. Kara quickly rummaged in her bag and pulled out her notepad and a pen, and began to fire off a series of questions at the Luthor, all of which Lena answered with ease.

The meal went by far too quickly for either women and the sat chatting idly over drinks, hoping to postpone their return to reality. It was Kara who caved first, when she looked at her watch and realised with was well past noon.   
“Thank you so much Lena. You’re the best, hopefully you’ve saved me from Cat’s wrath.”   
“It’s nothing at all, you’re by far my favourite reporter and it helps that you’re my best friend.” Lena said warmly.   
Smiling, Kara stood up. “I should probably…” Kara trailed off.   
“I understand, I have a company to run too, that is probably in shambles thanks to several holes in my walls and windows.” Lena replied as she slipped a few bills into the check-book discretely.   
“Oh! Food money!” Kara said as she fumbled with her purse.   
“Lunch is on me. You’ve got the next date.” Lena offered, deliberately suggesting idea that the next outing would be a date.   
Again Kara’s stomach filled with butterflies.  
“Uh ok, thank you so much though.” Kara said gratefully. “It’s a deal.”

The two went their separate ways not long after. Kara slipped into a back alley, checking that no one was paying her attention she shot up into the sky. Making a beeline to CatCo quickly snuck into her office.   
“Kiera! Where have you been and why are you poorly sneaking?” Cat demanded as she waltzed into Kara’s office. “Today is one of the biggest news days EVER and you’re nowhere to be seen.” Cat continued before Kara could get a word out.   
“Ugh s-sorry Miss Grant, I was getting an exclusive with Lena Luthor on L-Corp’s stance on the invasion.” Kara stuttered.   
“Oh, good. Well chop, chop. I want that in today’s afternoon run.” Cat replied softening at Kara’s response.   
With a nod, Cat left the office leaving Kara approximately an hour to get her article ready to go.  
Thank Rao I have superpowers. Kara thought to herself as she began typing away furiously on her computer. 

The article was approved by snapped sixty-one minutes later, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She would have been skinned by Cat if it hadn’t made the afternoon print. With her article done, Kara helped tidy up the office. The building was still in shambles after the invasion and while the cleaners and repair teams had done a great job, there was still plenty to be done. 

Exhausted after a long day Kara flopped on her couch and turned her TV on. The news was filled with updates on the invasion so Kara opted to have a break and pulled up Netflix. Before she could select the show there was a firm knock on the door. Using her x-ray vision Kara knew it was Alex as she walked over the door to let her sister in.   
“Hey, I come baring pot-stickers and more.” Alex said as she entered the apartment.   
“Oooh, going straight for the weak spot.” Kara joked as she took the food from Alex and served them up each a plate, Kara’s considerably larger than Alex’s.   
“So by the sheer amount of delicious goods you have brought, I’m guessing you want to talk about something. “ Kara asked.   
“You caught me.” Alex laughed. The smile slipped from her face, changing into a frown quickly. “Look, about Lena Luthor knowing your identity. Do you think that’s the best idea?”   
“I’m certain Alex, besides it’s too late now.” Kara said with a mouthful of food.   
“I don’t entirely agree that it’s the best decision, but you’re right it’s too late now. I just wish you’d told us that you were going to tell her.” Alex replied firmly.   
“It wasn’t something I planned. Otherwise I would have given you a heads up.”   
With a nod Alex focused on the food in front of her.   
“I came here to ask something non Luthor related as well.” Alex said, putting down her plate again, trying to make eye contact with Kara.   
“Yeah?” Kara said she continued shovelling food into her mouth.   
“Will you look at me, you walking trashcan.”   
“Hey! Rude much!” Kara cried out at the insult.   
“I asked Maggie to marry me. Will you be my maid of honour?” Alex said ignoring Kara’s indignant glare.  
Kara at a complete loss for words picked her sister up in a bone crushing hug, squealing happily.   
“Of course, of course, of course!” Kara said as she set her sister back down.   
“Good now, help me plan this thing.” Alex demanded with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF!!!


	4. Step 4: Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to terms with everything that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, this took a different turn than i was expecting.

It had been just over a week since what Kara referred to as “The Incident” had occurred. Being around Lena had helped Kara grieve the loss of Mon-El but she was always left feeling empty when Lena was gone. Kara was becoming too dependant, and she could feel it in her gut, that if things kept going this way it wouldn’t end well. It was for this reason that Kara and Supergirl had vanished from National City without a trace. The media was throwing theory after theory out, but only a handful of people knew the truth. Unfortunately Lena Luthor was not one that knew the truth. 

Like every other day since Lena sat at her desk at L-Corp trying to get through meeting after meeting. It was wearing her down, particularly because she hadn’t seen her favourite super friend since their lunch the previous week. 

Like clockwork, Lena checked her phone hourly, hoping for an update from Kara. Lena had sent a few messages to the blonde but hadn’t heard back. Every time her phone went off it took all of Lena’s will not to dive at the device; and every time Lena had her hopes shutdown. It had gotten to the point where Lena’s assistant Jess had contacted CatCo on Lena’s behalf to see if Kara would be willing to visit. Of course, as far as CatCo was aware Kara was away on bereavement leave. The days had slowed down for Lena, the moments of sunshine from Kara gone, and Lena battled internally between logic and emotion. Logically Lena figured that Kara was likely taking the time to recover emotionally from the loss of her partner, but emotionally Lena couldn’t help but feel abandoned. 

It was three days later when Lena received an unexpected visitor. 

“Miss Luther, you have an Agent Danvers here to see you.” Jess informed the CEO as Alex all but stormed past the assistant. 

“It’s fine, will you clear my afternoon.” Lena asked. 

Nodding Jess closed the door behind her, leaving a very frustrated Alex and unsettled Lena alone. 

“So, how can I assist you Agent Danvers.” Lena began rather tensely. 

“Where is my sister.” Alex bit out. 

Confusion flashed across Lena’s face for a moment before she composed herself again. 

“I wouldn’t know where Kara is. She hasn’t contacted me in over a week.” Lena snapped back. 

The confession caused Alex to pause, it was clear that Lena was telling the truth to the agent. 

“I think it’s time for us to try bring her home.” Alex replied, now considerably calmer. 

“How do you propose to do that?”

~~~

 

Meanwhile Kara hovered high in sky, she wasn’t exactly sure where she was. If she guess she would be somewhere near Australia, but she really didn’t care. 

Looking at the hero it was clear it she was not okay. Her usually vibrant blue eyes, were now a dull blue, void of any emotion. The grey circles underneath her eyes, indicated several days without sleep and her super suit wasn’t fitting quite as well. Nearly every moment Kara shut her eyes she watched Mon-El gasp in pain from the lead in the air. And the few times she didn’t want the man struggle to breathe she saw the pod fly off into the distance. It was was a painful existence. But slowly Kara was getting used to the pain of being alone. She guessed that she would only need another week or two away from everyone before she could return to National City and at least pretend to be somewhat alright. 

 

Kara had kept out of sight from the population of the world for nearly eleven days at this point. She’d received four messages from Lena, seven from Maggie, and twenty-nine from Alex. She’d meant to reply to each of them but everyone time she looked at her phone she lost the will to communicate again. The rumbling of her stomach was what told Kara that she would need to make an appearance soon, if only to get food. It wasn’t a particularly appealing idea, but Kara began her flight back to National City. 

 

It was a quick flight for the hero, thanks to her immense speed. The blonde touched down quietly into her apartment and padded over to her fridge to find it completely stocked. The contents weren’t the usual things Kara would buy, but they also weren’t things Alex would buy her either. A large assortment of vegetables sat in the crisper, several protein shakes in the door and a variety of prepackaged meals that looked almost homemade were piled on the shelves. Kara read the writing on each of the containers, all of them would be perfect for someone with a super metabolism. Frowning Kara looked deeper in the fridge to see a strange leafy green bundle. 

_ KALE! My nemesis!  _ Kara cursed to herself. 

The dots finally connected as Kara realised no one other than Lena would have made these arrangements. Anyone in Kara’s immediate family would have either left her fridge as is or got her pizza or another oily yet delicious food. 

 

For the first time in days a smile graced Kara’s lips as she finally replied to Lena.

 

**I’m ok. Thank you. - K**

 

~~~

 

It was 2:47AM when Lena received Kara’s message and she hadn’t felt so complete in her entire life. Quickly flicking to Alex’s name in her phone she shot the agent a message. 

**She messaged me. The food worked. - L**

The CEO was practically bouncing in her bed when she heard her phone buzz again. 

**Good. Go the fuck to sleep. - A**

Chuckling, Lena put her phone away and drifted off to sleep. For the first time since Kara left, she slept soundly. 

 

~~~

 

Another week passed and Kara had started to feel like herself again. She’d returned home permanently three nights ago and had messaged anyone asking after her to give her some space but she was back. 

Supergirl had begun to appear in National City again. The occasional issue was dealt with by her when the police had their hands full. It was clear to Kara that the city had grown to be dependant on Supergirl, and her time away had done both the city and herself some good. It was a weight off of the blonde's shoulders. 

 

Everyone respected Kara’s wishes, only sending the occasional message to check up on her or to touch base. Lena had began a routine, in hopes that it would help Kara she sent Kara three messages a day. 

In the morning, a simple “Good morning!”. At lunch a cute animal picture, that Lena had spent far too long looking for. And just before she went to bed Lena would send a pun. 

Kara loved the routine, and often would reply. Sometimes she would share something equally ridiculous, other times it would be an acknowledgement of the message. 

 

It was three days after Kara had returned back to CatCo that Lena broke her usual text routine. Instead of her normal lunch picture, a bouquet of flowers was delivered with a note. 

_ Dinner at 7, my place. No pressure - L. _

The simple message made Kara smile so much that her cheeks hurt. It stung but the Kryptonian knew it was the first step to being alright. In a frenzy, Kara whipped out her phone and messaged Lena. 

**Can’t wait! :) :) :) :) - K**

Not even a minute later Kara’s phone buzzed indicating Lena’s response. 

**See you soon! ;) - L**

All of a sudden both of their days went by much faster. 


	5. Step 5: Food and a Good Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter up. *insert at least two excuses here and three apologies* I'll be trying to get back to more frequent posts but work has been busy with E3 and will likely stay this way for the rest of the year, so don't hold your breath.

The offer of dinner had made Kara’s stomach flip with nervousness. Frowning at herself, Kara shifted her focus from her phone back to her computer. She still had an article to finish, and Snapper was unlikely to offer her more time off anytime soon. Carefully Kara glanced around to make sure no one was looking, once she was certain the coast was clear, she started tapping away at her keyboard at an incredible speed. What would have taken any normal person several hours, took Kara minutes. Satisfied with her work, Kara took her articles down to Snapper to be vetoed. 

“What’s got you so happy ponytail?” Snapper growled. 

“Nothing in particular. I’m just happy with the work i did today.” she replied her smile dimming a bit. 

Nodding at Kara, he went back to reading the articles. They were some of her best work and Snapper couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“You did decent work here. You still need to keep working on it though.” Kara beamed with pride at the compliment. 

“Of course, thank you sir.” 

Once she was out of Catco Kara took to the skies, flying home at record speed. There was still two hours till she had to be at Lena’s, but the blonde had no idea what to wear. Lena had just said dinner and that it would be at her house, with any other person it would likely be a casual affair, but Kara couldn’t help wanting to impress the CEO. Outfit after outfit was tested and then thrown aside. After an hour Kara had the perfect outfit, a nice pair of trousers, and her lucky button down shirt. She rolled the sleeves up on her shirt and undid a few of the buttons on the top to make it look a bit more casual. Nodding at herself in the reflection Kara cleaned up her room and began her normal non-superspeed journey to Lena’s with a detour to a flower shop. 

 

~~~

 

It was 6.52PM when Kara arrived at Lena’s apartment building. She paced out the front of the building until seven on the dot. She made her way over to the elevator that lead to the CEO’s apartment and waved at the man guarding the doors. 

“Miss Luthor is expecting you Miss Danvers. Head straight on up.” The man said politely. 

The trip up to Lena’s apartment was dragging for Kara. It wasn’t a very long trip but she was getting nervous now. Frowning at herself again, Kara couldn’t quite pinpoint why she was nervous. The logical reasoning would be that she was visiting a friend that had just found out about a huge secret Kara. But this wasn’t quite sitting right with Kara. She didn’t feel anxious, just a restless nervous energy. 

Before the blonde could think on it any further the elevator opened its doors with a ding. 

“Kara you’re here!” Lena exclaimed, almost as if she was expecting Kara to not come.

“Well, I mean you did offer me food.” Kara replied as she wandered into the kitchen where she found Lena flitting between pots and chopping boards. 

Smiling at Kara, Lena gave her friend a quick hug and guided her to a chair across the counter from where she would be preparing the meal. 

“That I did, I feel that I may have gone overboard a bit though. I actually left work a tad early today so I could get a headstart on the boring stuff” 

“Oh no! You didn’t have to do that Lena, I would have been fine with takeout.” 

“Really? I haven’t seen you in ages and you expect me to feed you some trashy takeout?” Lena replied, pretending to be offended by Kara’s remark. 

Kara pondered for a moment, trying to recall when she last had seen the CEO. 

“It’s been what a week or something?”

“Longer than that my dear.” 

Shuffling in her chair Kara apologized. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve been just dealing with stuff.” 

Putting her knife down at Kara’s tone, Lena moved to Kara. “You have no reason what so ever to apologize.”

“Sorry.” Kara apologized again. 

Lena could only fling her arms up in exasperation. “What did I just say?” 

Smiling at Lena’s dramatic antics Kara followed Lena behind the kitchen counter. “How can I help?”

“Well, you can get back on the other side of this counter, sit down, and tell me about your day.” Lena replied pointing to a chair nearby. 

Nodding Kara took Lena’s instructions and promptly sat back on the chair and began to tell the CEO about her latest articles. 

 

Dinner was quiet but enjoyable for the women as they sat on Lena’s couch watching the latest season of Orange is the New Black. The occasional comment slipped out about the story and characters, or to compliment the meal but was relatively mundane. 

The second episode ended, prompting Lena to take the plates back to the kitchen and come back with apple crumble pie. 

“Have I told you that you’re my favourite human?” Kara hummed as she accepted the bowl from Lena.

“No, I don’t think you have. But shouldn’t that place be saved for someone in your family?” Lena retorted with a smile dancing across her lips. 

“They haven’t given me pie lately. I think you’ve taken the top spot.” Kara beamed at Lena. 

While words didn’t seem to have anything behind them Lena couldn’t help but feel incredibly grateful that Kara had said them . 

“Well, thank you.”

 

It was rounding on midnight when the two finally turned off the tv. 

“I guess I better get going, it’s getting super late.” Kara said as she stretched. 

“I mean you could, or you could just stay here the night.” Lena offered. “It’s not like I don’t have a spare room.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose on you like that.” Kara replied as she battled her instincts to take the offer. 

Grabbing Kara by the wrist Lena dragged her into the spare room “Nonsense, you’re staying here the night and that’s that.” 

“I can’t fight you on this one can I?” Kara asked. 

“Nope.” the CEO replied with a small smile.

 

~~~

 

When Kara woke up it was mid morning. Her usual nightmares were gone and she just felt at peace with herself. She hadn’t felt this rested since Mon El had to leave the planet. Not wanting to be rude Kara quietly made her to the bathroom. In a flash she cleaned herself up, brushing her teeth and throwing her hair back up into a ponytail. Once she felt presentable she went to see if Lena was awake yet. 

 

A note was on the kitchen bench scrawled in Lena’s handwriting. 

_ There’s breakfast in the fridge, help yourself whatever you would like. I had an emergency at the office so I’ll be back later. You’re welcome to stick around. I’d love to continue catching up.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Lena _

Kara’s stomach flipped when she saw Lena signed the note off with love. Frowning at herself again, Kara made her way to the fridge where she saw a massive platter of breakfast foods with a sticky note saying  _ Kara please eat this  _ on it. Her frown was immediately replaced by a smile as she read the note and took the food. Kara ate everything on the plate, even the things she was less fond of, and then cleaned up the plate and tidied up what mess there was in the kitchen. 

While she wasn’t expected at CatCo today Kara knew Supergirl needed to make an appearance to help deter crime, so she grabbed her things and left the apartment vowing to come back later that day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fic I've written in a long time. Feel free to provide feedback of any kind. :)


End file.
